Fake
by Thparkaly
Summary: When Kelsi is too blind to notice Ryan's sexuality, and asks him out, Ryan's life takes a turn for the worse. Who will be there for Ryan in his time of need? Slash, M for future chapters. Chyan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda._**  
**_Warnings: Slash (don't like, don't read)_**  
**_Authors Note: Please review because that makes me happy :)_  
**

* * *

**FAKE  
**By Thparkaly

As President of the Drama Club four years running, it isn't hard to tell which gender I prefer. Even though I had never confirmed it, everyone knows which team I play for. Don't get me wrong, not having to come out to most of the people I know is definitely an unexpected benefit. The problem is the people who are so delusional, that they truly believe that I'm interested in women. Take Kelsi for instance; sure I went to prom with her, and we had an amazing time, but she must have known that I wasn't attracted to her. I asked her to go with me, expecting our strictly platonic relationship to stay, well, strictly platonic. When she asked me to go out with her, I nearly died from the lack of oxygen to my brain after the minuscule heart-attack. I think my mouth tried to form words, but my brain was not responding in the slightest. After a few minutes of silence, I finally choked out a few words.

"Yeah, sure I guess, whatever. Talk to you soon, bye." I rambled, before dashing off hurriedly. I could barely process what had just happened when I found myself pushing open the locker room doors. I slowed down as my brain caught up with me, and I sat down on the bench across from my locker. I don't know why or what exactly came over me, but I started to sob violently. In my upset state, I hadn't even heard the shower running in the background. It wasn't until I heard a locker slam from behind me, that I even knew I had company.

"Dude, are you okay?"

I looked up, wiping the stream of tears off my face. I didn't expect anyone to be around this late after school. Kelsi and I had been brainstorming for our new musical, but he had no reason to be here. As far as I knew, all his sport-things had ended the week before. His question went unanswered for a few minutes, as I thought to myself. It wasn't until he started waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Drama boy." He quipped.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, fine. Splendiferous, really."

"I don't know what that means but I know it's a lie."

He started to sit down next to me, but I stood up before he could.

"I have to go, sorry. See you tomorrow." I said awkwardly, as I started to walk away. Before I could take three steps, I felt a large hand grab my arm.

"Dude, sit down. You're gonna tell me whats wrong, and I'm gonna help you out."

"Nothing's wrong okay? Even if something was, it's not any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, Sharpay is probably throwing a tantrum, and I need to make sure everyone makes it out alive."

As I attempted to yank my arm out of his grip, he grabbed my other arm, and pulled me back onto the bench.

"Ryan, we are going to talk about this right now."

"Alright, you win. Can we go somewhere else though? As important as the locker room is to you, the smell of jockstraps and sweat is not the venue of choice to reveal my entire life story in."

That right there, was the second biggest lie I had ever told. That's also how I ended up here, in Chad Danforth's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda._**  
**_Warnings: Slash (don't like, don't read)_**  
**_Authors Note: Please review because that makes me happy :) Also, in this story Prom took place weeks before Graduation, and in-between those is the spring musical._  
**

* * *

**FAKE  
**By Thparkaly

As far as I can remember, Chad was the only guy on the basketball team who's house I had ever been to. Of course, there was that one time when Sharpay insisted I sneak into Troy's room and take pictures of every detail of the room, but that's a story for another time. I looked around the room, trying to memorize every detail of it. I don't know why, but I had the feeling I would be in here a lot more after this.

"So I drove you all the way to my house, and you didn't say a word. Ryan Evans, the gossipy, effeminate, sometimes irritating man-boy, didn't make a sound." He joked, clearly trying to lighten the mood, "I wanna help you out. We're bros, and when I see a bro crying in the locker room it's my job to help him through whatever it is."

So I told him. I told him how Kelsi and I went to prom, I told him how she asked me out, I told him how my parents ignore me because Sharpay is such a diva. Then I told him I was gay. I never imagined that Chad Danforth would be the first person I came out to, inside his bedroom, while I was unwillingly in a relationship with a female. The room was dead silent for a moment, before Chad got off the bed we had been sitting on, and pulled me up into a hug.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but it came out a little muffled because my head was buried in his chest.

"I'm being a friend. Like I said, we're bros. It's my job to support you through everything, and I'm gonna support you through this." He half-whispered.

It wasn't long until I had more tears running down my cheeks, and inadvertently all over Chad's shirt. Here I was, in Chad's bedroom, ruining his shirt with my tears, and we barely knew each other. In our four years together at East High, we had barely spoken to each other, except for this year. I guess the Drama Club brought us together, with almost the entire senior class working together on the musical, Chad and I usually ended up in the back together chatting, while Ms. Darbus rambled on about the arts and cell phones. Somehow, during those short segments of down time, Chad and I had become "bros," as he put it.

"So now that I've told you my life story since abut 6 weeks ago, it's your turn." I said, wiping away my tears and pulling myself away from Chad's muscular body.

"What is there to tell? I have a Mom and Dad, and a younger sister."

"That's it? I tell you every detail about my love life, and I hear about your apparently nameless family?" I joked.

"You really want to hear about my love life? It really isn't as interesting as you might think." He said, as he sat back down on the bed. "Where should I start?"

"How about with Taylor?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can!"

"Okay," He said begrudgingly, "but you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise, oh holy secret keeper."

"Thank you, oh high priest of dramatics." He said, as he rolled his eyes in my direction. "Anyway, this may be a shock to you, but Taylor is a lesbian."

"That's it? I hate to tell you, but half the school knows your big secret."

"Wait, what?" He said frantically.

"Yeah, at some party a few weeks ago, Taylor and Gabriella kissed during a game of truth or dare. After that they went up to someone's room and, you know, did the deed." I said, trying to find some sort of euphemism for the situation, but failing miserably. "I figured it was an experimental kind of thing, but now that you've confirmed it, you've got some explaining to do. Don't you and Taylor have a thing?"

"Well, almost. We kissed, but after that we decided to just stay friends. When Taylor told me she was a lesbian, I told her that I would do anything to support and protect her. The way to protect her was by faking that we were in a relationship. We went to prom together, and after that people just assumed we were in a relationship. I was under the impression that I was keeping her cover, but now I don't really know what to think."

"Oh my god," I said, standing there stunned, "I don't know what to say."

"Anything else you want to know?" He said, giving me a joking smile.

"Why don't we just tell each other everything, because I'm getting sick of asking questions." I joked, sitting down in the chair he kept by the desk in his room.

"Dude, that might take decades. We don't have the time."

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked, hoping it would be the last question I would have to ask tonight.

"Nothing, I don't have any homework or anything. Why?"

"Good, because you're spending the night at my house. Pack your things."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda._**

**_Warnings: Slash (don't like, don't read)_**

**_Authors Note: Please review because that makes me happy :)_**

* * *

**FAKE**

By Thparkaly

After spending nearly an hour packing up Chad's things, we finally got into the car and headed to my house. If you had asked me this morning what I would be doing later, I would have probably mentioned something about keeping Sharpay happy. It definitely would not have included anything about spilling my guts out to Chad and then taking him to my house to spend the night. After the unbearably long car ride of silence, Chad pulled into my driveway.

"Dude, what the fuck. I'm pretty sure stealing the White House is illegal." He joked, as he went to retrieve his things from the backseat.

"That joke is so stupid, that it became funny." I said sarcastically, entering the code to open the garage.

As I walked into the garage, Chad grabbed me from behind, nearly causing me to fall.

"Are you sure that it's alright with your family if I stay the night?" He asked, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Definitely," I said, "they'll barely notice you're here."

He laughed loudly, as we stepped into the house. What Chad didn't realize, was just how serious I was. It was a rare occasion to see my Dad anywhere except his home office, my mother was usually out doing some form of yoga, and Sharpay was so obsessed with herself, it was a wonder she even knew my name.  
I opened up the door into the house for Chad, bowing low at the same time.

"After you, your majesty."

"Dude, stand up. If anything you're the queen here." Chad snickered, as he walked inside. I pointed him in the direction of my room.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm just gonna grab some drinks." I said, as I wandered into the kitchen. It's not every day that one of the most popular kids in school, so I had to impress him. Other than my huge house, I don't want him to think I'm boring. I mean, I don't think I am, but I have this need to impress him for some reason.

"Dude, your room is huge!" Chad yelled from the top of the stairs. I walked up the stairs with our Diet Cokes, glancing at his huge smile. Chad is a lot nicer than I thought he was. His biceps are nicer up close too. I handed him his drink, and we walked into my room. He flopped down on one of the beds and made a snow angel with the sheets.

"Where can I get one of these beds? It's so soft. Imagine fucking on these." He said.

"Oh trust me, I have." I muttered under my breath.

"What?""Nothing." I looked at him with a sly smile. I never realized how attractive Chad was. He had a beautiful body, and a gorgeous face. It's a shame he's straight, because I would climb that like a tree. He looked up at me with his deep brown eyes. I think he said something, but I was so engrossed in his beauty that I didn't notice. I sat next to him on the bed, still staring at him. I suddenly realized that my skinny jeans had gotten painfully tight, in all the wrong places. I crossed my legs to hide it, but I think Chad had already noticed. I didn't care though, boners are natural. And everyone had already seen Chad's, freshman year. He got super drunk at a party, and ran around naked for a solid two hours. Everyone called him "Big Dipper" for the rest of the month, for obvious reasons. But that was freshman year, and its been a while. I feel really perverted thinking about this. But at the same time, I kind of like thinking like this. I don't do it often.

Chad's been quiet for a long time. I think he's thinking about something. He bites his lip when he thinks, which is pretty cute. I really hope I don't develop feelings for him. The last guy I fell for was a straight jock, who just ended up being a douche. Chad seems different though. He's sweet, and considerate, and perfect. I mean, I'm sure he has flaws. But I can't find any. I should say something, this awkward silence has become... well, awkward.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" I asked, somewhat distracted by him biting his lip.

"Do what?" He asked, turning towards me.

"We came here to talk about stuff, remember? All the emotional crap." I replied, trying not to make a complete fool of myself.

"Oh yeah. Well, we could just tell each other our life stories."

"Nah. That takes way too long. How about a game of truth or dare? With an extra helping of truths of course." I said, my voice cracking from the one-sided tension in the room.

"Sounds perfect. Truth or dare?" He said, winking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda._**

**_Warnings: Slash (don't like, don't read)_**

**_Authors Note: Please review because that makes me happy :)_**

* * *

**FAKE**

By Thparkaly

The question hung in the air for a few moments. I sat there nervously, trying to choose an option. I'd played this game hundreds of times before, but this time it felt different. And Chad's wink didn't help. I'm lucky I didn't melt.

"Dude, make a choice." Chad said, slightly confused by my immediate silence.

"Umm," I said, attempting to stall, "Truth."

Chad stood up from the bed, and wandered around the room. He turned to me suddenly and dramatically, speaking in a surprisingly good British accent.

"Have you, the accused, committed a mortal sin, by lusting over a certain male at our school?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows quizzically.

"Is that your way of asking if I have a crush on any of the guys in our school?" I asked, sprawling out over my bed.

"Precisely, my dear Watson!" he exclaimed, practically jumping into the chair beside my desk.

"Well, if you must know, no. I find most of the guys in our school repulsive. They're either extremely immature, or just gross. And almost all of them need a lesson in preventing body odor." I said, lying through my teeth. Even though I was supposed to tell the truth, there was no way I was confessing that I had lusted after nearly every boy at one point or another. "Truth or dare?" I asked him, as he took a sip from his Diet Coke.

"Well, I think it's only fair that I choose truth as well." he answered, putting his drink back on the desk.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, not thinking about how awkward it might make the conversation. After a long and very awkward pause, Chad suddenly spoke.

"Do you swear on your life that whatever is said in this room, stays in this room?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Of course," I said, "now answer the question."

Chad looked down at his hands, fidgeting a bit, before bringing his eyes up to meet mine, "Yes."

"Okay." I replied, wondering why he seemed so ashamed of that.

"You aren't going to make fun of me or anything?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Of course not! Why would I?" I asked, "I'm a virgin too."

"You are? It seems like every body at the school has gotten laid at least once." he muttered, "Everyday after practice I hear a new story about one of the guys on the team."

"Oh please," I scoffed, "I know for a fact that at least half of them have never actually done it."

Chad thought this over for a moment, actually realizing for the first time that the stories he had been hearing were greatly exaggerated. Troy was probably telling him about his "sexual escapades" with Gabriella, even though they had never gone past second base. It was sort of adorable that Chad was so confused by this.

"Wow. I never even thought about that." he said, reaching for his drink. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, "let's make this interesting."

"I like a challenge." he said, once again wiggling his eyebrows, "I dare you to take off one article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count."

I must have sat there with my mouth open for a while, because he started snapping his fingers in my face. Chad was practically asking me to get half-naked, because I wasn't wearing any accessories. I decided on taking off my shirt. I was wearing a muscle shirt underneath fortunately, and my upper body is pretty good looking. All those ballet lessons really did pay off in the end.

"Dude, I've never even see you carry your own books. Where the hell did those guns come from?" he asked, scanning my torso.

"I did ballet for a while." I said, trying to make it seem cool, but failing.

"Maybe I should take lessons. You're ripped!" he said.

"Thanks," I said, "You're not bad yourself."

"Nah," he interrupted, "Not nearly as nice as you."

I gushed from the compliment. It's not every day that one of the cutest jocks in the school insists that you have a better body than him. It wasn't like Chad had a bad body at all. He had beautifully huge biceps, abs that people would die for, and the hip bones of a god. I had spent more than a little time watching him in the showers.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, once again coming back to reality.

"Dare." he said, "Make it a good one."

I was slightly taken aback by his additional comment. What did he mean by good? Did he want something funny? Or does he want something dirty? I gave him a puzzled look.

"You know, something interesting." he said, answering the unasked question.

I stared at him blankly for what seemed like forever, but was most likely only a second or two.

"I dare _you _to take off an article of clothing." I said, lacking a better idea.

"That's not fair! You can't just steal mine!" he laughed, "I didn't know you were so bad at this game."

"I'm not bad," I responded, "I just like breaking the rules."

Chad chuckled to himself, then stood up. He pulled his shirt up above his head, leaving him completely shirtless. My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt a familiar stirring in my jeans. As I scanned his body, he sat back down, his muscles entrancing me as they worked.

"So," he began, "I'm guessing you want a truth."

"Wise choice," I said, "How'd you know?"

"Because I need time to think of some badass dares. How many guys have you been with? Not like, full on sex, but you know..."

"Pardon me," I said sassily, "But I believe that 'been' implies sex."

"Fine. How many guys have you had sexual relations with?" He said, leaning in and listening intently.

"Seven," I said, "Not including duplicates."

"Anyone I know?"

"One question per round Chad. Remember?"

I heard a loud banging downstairs, followed by a bloodcurdling shriek.

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled, "We're out of skim milk!"

"We'll continue later. Put your shirt back on. I'm hungry anyways." I said, walking towards the door, simultaneously shoving my shirt back on.

"I just gotta run to the bathroom quickly" Chad said, before darting off, his gorgeous muscles throbbing as they worked.

It suddenly hit me that tonight could very easily turn into something it wasn't meant to be. And I wasn't going to be the one to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda._**  
**_Warnings: Slash (don't like, don't read)_**  
**_Authors Note: Please review because that makes me happy :) and I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating very frequently. Your guys' support has been overwhelming!_**

* * *

**FAKE  
**By Thparkaly

Dinner was uneventful. Apart from Sharpay's initial shock at Chad's presence, we sat there in silence. The light from the window in our dining room lit Chad's face beautifully, framing his perfect jaw and beautiful features. I envied him. Why does he get to look like such a heartthrob, while I'm stuck with acne, pale skin, and virtually no ass? Not that having a great ass is my biggest priority, but it wouldn't be bad to have one. Sharpay looked up from her gossip magazines briefly, and shot me a look that can only be described as confused. She always looked confused though, so I ignored her. I finished eating at the same time as Chad, and I took his dishes into the kitchen. He followed behind me, raving about the food.

"Thats one of the perks of having a chef." I retorted.

It was no secret that my family had money. It was my Great-grandfather who opened a successful chain of hotels, which raked in millions for my father, who took over the business after his father died. Unfortunately, it was also my Great-grandfather who slept with every woman he met, resulting in more than a few lawsuits, so we weren't as well off as people thought. For some reason, my father insisted on keeping the kitchen staff, claiming that he would miss their omelets for breakfast.

We dropped the dishes off, and headed back towards my room. I tried not to look at Chad's ass, but the swaying collection of flesh and muscles was too tempting. It was incredibly irritating how beautiful it was. Its not like he's going to use it for anything other than sitting, so why should he have it? As we turned the corner, I could've sworn he saw me staring at him through the reflection in the mirror on the wall, but as soon as I blinked he was looking straight ahead. Another thing about Chad is his smirk. He smiles from one side of his mouth before it spreads out to a grin, flashing his perfectly white teeth. God, I envied him.

As soon as we reached the bedroom, Chad spread himself out on my bed.

"Damn, this is comfortable." he whispered, sinking into the mattress.

I sat down on the small corner of the bed he didn't cover, barely stopping myself from sliding off.

"So are we continuing?" he said, pulling his legs in to allow me room to sit.

"Sure, if you want to." I mumbled, scooting across the bed in an attempt to get comfy.

"Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

Chad smirked again, making my skinny jeans tighter than I thought possible.

"What's your biggest sexual fantasy?" he asked nonchalantly, as if it were something completely normal to ask.

"What?" I laughed, my stomach dropping nervously.

"You heard me," he said, grinning almost eagerly, "I won't judge."

I sat there letting this uncomfortable, yet arousing thought create a frenzy in my mind. Was I sure that I could trust him with this kind of information? He must have noticed my reluctance to answer because he became increasingly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer. It's alright." He muttered sheepishly. I swear I heard a semblance of disappointment in his voice, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Locker room." I blurted out, effectively making the room silent. "I want to have sex in a locker room."

"Really? I figured you were the more romantic type." He chuckled, "What kind of sex?"

"What do you mean?" I may not have been naive, but I wasn't necessarily experienced with anything other than porn. Hell, I'm not even close to experienced with that. My imagination is enough for me.

"Don't you know anything about gay sex?" he questioned. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I couldn't even process the current situation, let alone figure out what position I wanted to be in.

He sat up further, moving his legs so they dangled off the bed. He looked at me expectantly, leaving me with no choice but to answer.

"Um, I think, missionary? Right, that's the normal one?"

"Yeah," he laughed again, "that's the normal one."

The silence in the room after his laughter died was unbearable. There were so many hormones rushing through my body, eliciting responses in places that might make this more awkward, if it was possible. It wasn't everyday that the gay kid talks about sex alone in his room with one of the jocks. I don't think that happens any day. We sat there next to each other for what seemed like an hour. I was careful not to let my leg touch his, although I don't know why.

I guess you could say we were "emotionally connected." As stupid as that sounds, I really believe it. Even though neither of us said a word, I could tell exactly how he was feeling, and I could tell he knew what I was feeling. It's weird knowing that someone is aware of your thoughts; that they watch the way your body language reflects your personality and care. I've never really had that with anyone before. At least not to this extent.

"I think it's your turn." I muttered, abruptly ending the peaceful silence. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done anything with a guy?"

Do you know what would be fantastic? If I thought about what I was saying before I said it.

Chad didn't react for a minute. I was mortified. What was I thinking? Inviting him here was a mistake. In less than four hours he knew almost every detail about my life, and I wasn't even if sure if I could trust him. I stood up stiffly, wringing the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't think before I spoke and..."

And that was all I could get out before I was pulled into a kiss. Although unexpected, I felt like the whole evening so far had been leading up to this moment. The kiss wasn't perfect by any means. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but it was perfect too. I finally relaxed into the warmth of Chad's lips, but he pulled away suddenly.

"Oh, fuck." he said.

"'Oh, fuck' indeed." I muttered.


End file.
